


Тринадцатое

by 006_stkglm



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Посвящается последнему прогону спектакля The Crucible состоявшемуся 13-го сентября 2014 года. </p>
<p>2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	Тринадцатое

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Посвящается последнему прогону спектакля The Crucible состоявшемуся 13-го сентября 2014 года. 
> 
> 2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Они снова стоят на залитой светом круглой кровавой чаше тигеля — как в то весеннее воскресенье, только вокруг рукоплещет битком набитый зал, а сцена, когда на ней стоит весь каст полным составом, кажется совсем маленькой. И если тогда голову запредельными дозами адреналина кружил азарт — сделать лучше, ярче, так, чтобы зацепить зрителей за самое нутро, протащить их по всем кругам Ада вместе с Джоном Проктором, подарить им недоступный ему катарсис — то сейчас Яэль ощущает эйфорию, потому что шедевр удалось создать, удалось сыграть на душах актеров и зрителей так, как ей хотелось, от блистательного сезона, оттого, что с сегодняшним прогоном постановка не прекратит свое существование и ее увидят сотни и тысячи тех, кто не уставал просить у OldVic видео-версию.

Стоящий рядом Ричард улыбается широко и искренне. Его тело пышет жаром сквозь тонкую льняную хламиду, дырок на которой больше чем ткани, когда он прижимает Яэль к себе крепко, по-медвежьи, нависая своими шестью футами двумя дюймами роста, и в то же время удивительно бережно — так, что ей вдруг на какой-то краткий миг хочется почувствовать себя в его руках маленькой и беспомощной. Яэль не привыкла отказывать себе в том, чего ей действительно хочется.

Каст идет праздновать. Саманта и остальные девочки с хохотом носятся по лестницам, делая селфи на каждом углу. Ричард общается с фанатами в переулке. Яэль шлет ему смс с номером такси и местом, где оно припарковано. Он появляется через десять минут, уставший, но довольно улыбающийся, с перекинутым через плечо рюкзаком — внутри вода, средства для голоса, Миллер, его собственные заметки. Интересно забрал ли он себе шарф Джона, как планировал…

Сворачивая на Ватерлоо по пути к отелю, они проезжают освещенный яркими огнями Old Vic. Ричард оборачивается со странным выражением радости, благодарности и грусти на лице. Яэль понимает. Она сама любит наблюдать, как за окнами машины проплывают яркие огни ночных городов. Ей нравится чувствовать, что эти улицы — узкие, как в старых районах Лондона или Эдинбурга, или широкие, как авеню в Нью-Йорке и Торонто — принадлежат ей, а она сама им — нет. Она сама принадлежит разве что маленькому саду возле своего дома, где любит играть ее дочь, и миру целиком — только так.

В лобби отеля людно даже несмотря на поздний час, но на них никто не обращает внимания. В кабине лифта мягкий свет рассеивается широкими матовыми панелями под золото, и Ричард, уставший от софитов, вспышек камер и яркого освещения в холле, перестает болезненно щуриться.  
И смотрит на нее с молчаливым вопросом.

— Сегодня ведешь ты, — сообщает Яэль, и… черт, это просто невозможно, до чего он послушный. Ричард придвигается к ней вновь, как совсем недавно на сцене, нависая всем своим немаленьким ростом, стискивает — на этот раз всерьез, почти не сдерживаясь, но и не переходя грань — ее плечи, жадно запрокидывает к себе ее голову, накрывает её губы своими и прижимается всем телом. В штанах у него тяжело и горячо, и Яэль нестерпимо хочется снова увидеть на его лице эту восхитительную смесь боли и удовольствия, которая появляется там, стоит только посильнее сжать в кулаке его яйца. Но это от нее никуда не денется, а пока она позволяет себе сполна наслаждаться тем, как он снимает с ее стянутых в аккуратный пучок волос резинку и зарывается своими лапищами в густые пряди. Ричард может расколоть ее голову как орех, он сломал спинку стула на одной из репетиций, но сейчас держит ее нежно, словно младенца, и эта трепетность, это восхищение — ровно то, что Яэль в этот вечер хочет.

Когда она проводит ключ-картой по замку, Ричард подхватывает ее на руки и переносит через порог, словно жених невесту. «Романтик», — смеется Яэль, едва успевая дотянуться кончиками пальцев, чтобы захлопнуть дверь.

Спальня полна холодных отсветов с улиц никогда не спящего Лондона, но Ричард, опустив Яэль на широкую кровать, выпутывается из лямок рюкзака, задергивает тяжелые плотные шторы из темно-красной парчи и щелкает выключателем маленького ночника на туалетном столике, придающем комнате уютный вид. «Иди сюда», — хочет приказать Яэль, но сдерживается. Ричард снимает пиджак, аккуратно вешает его на стул, стягивает через голову простую черную футболку с V-образным вырезом, тянется снять и шнурок с медальоном, и Яэль все-таки не выдерживает:  
— Оставь.

Ричард улыбается чуть смущенно, стаскивает высокие ботинки вместе с носками и приседает перед кроватью, аккуратно, одну за другой снимая с ее ног туфли. Яэль наблюдает, приподнявшись на локтях, как он держит ее ступни в теплых ладонях, целует пальцы, выступающие косточки щиколоток, дразнит языком чувствительную к щекотке внутреннюю сторону стоп. Он ведет языком вверх, оставляя на коже влажную дорожку, задирая широкую тяжелую юбку все выше. Можно кончить от одного вида его пальцев, стягивающих с ее бедер маленький лоскуток черного белья, но если позволить ему продолжать в том же духе, он будет раздевать ее еще минут десять.

Яэль ловит его за шнурок медальона и тянет к себе, а когда он нависает над ней на руках и коленях, приказывает:  
— Стой так, — и на высоких скулах Ричарда вспыхивает румянец, когда он понимает, что в слабую и беспомощную Яэль наигралась. Она ерзает по гладкому покрывалу, выбираясь из плотных складок юбки, расстегивает его ширинку и запускает руку внутрь. Ричард тяжело дышит сквозь прикушенную губу, напряженный член подрагивает, ткань трусов, касавшаяся головки, уже влажная. Мягкая тяжесть его яиц идеально ложится в ее ладонь.  
Яэль осторожно царапает толстый ствол ногтем — Ричард вздрагивает, глухо мычит, пытаясь отвернуть голову, уткнуться лицом в плечо, но Яэль ловит зубами шнурок, крепко дергает, и он снова послушно замирает.

Ей приходится здорово изогнуться, чтобы стянуть с себя топ, не заставляя Ричарда подниматься, но она справляется. Прохладный прямоугольник с изображением святого Криспина падает ей между грудей. Ричард украдкой облизывает губы — они все в ее помаде, и Яэль, подчиняясь внезапному порыву, крепко схватив его за подбородок, с силой размазывает остатки помады по его губам. Ричард дрожит, тянется втянуть ее пальцы в рот, но она не позволяет. Она стягивает с него штаны, Ричард трясет по очереди сначала одной, потом другой ногой, выпутываясь из штанин, и его толстый, крепкий член размазывает смазку по ее животу и бедрам. Яэль обхватывает его бока коленями и, довольно выгибаясь, снова тянет его за шнурок.

Ричард нежен. Он крепко подхватывает ее под задницу, жадно мнет ягодицы, бедра и грудь в своих больших ладонях, сжимает ее бока так, что на миг становится трудно дышать, от его губ на плечах и ключицах останутся отличные засосы, но входя в нее, он осторожен и начинает толкаться так размашисто и сильно, как хочется ей, только когда Яэль дважды дергает за шнурок — и вот это уже по-настоящему охуенно. Яэль крепко скрещивает лодыжки у него на спине, зажимает шнурок зубами, освобождая руки, и мнет, тискает, гладит, ласкает его поджимающийся живот, твердые бугорки сосков, каменные предплечья, треплет за загривок, недовольно дергая шнурок каждый раз, когда Ричард пытается склониться, чтобы поцеловать ее. Внутри нее волнами нарастает сладкое, горячее предчувствие оргазма. Она опускает одну руку вниз, теребя пальцами бугорок клитора, а другой тянет Ричарда за шнурок на себя и ловит его стоны губами, чувствуя как он, содрогаясь в оргазме, заполняет ее горячим семенем.

Ричард падает сверху, пробует откатиться на бок, но Яэль снова удерживает шнурок, и он покорно замирает, словно одеялом накрыв ее своим большим, горячим мокрым от пота телом.

Яэль облизывает пальцы, убирает с языка ворсинку от шнурка и несильно пихает его плечом:  
— Ты теперь в Нью-Йорк?  
Ричард сонно кивает, и Яэль довольно вздергивает бровь:  
— Доберешься — позвони, подберем тебе ошейник на цепочке.  
Ричард издает сдавленный звук, зарывается лицом ей в плечо, и упирающийся в ее бедро член заинтересованно приподнимается.

Яэль, улыбаясь, играет с его медальоном.


End file.
